


Claiming The Teacher (New)

by Polairism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha Theo Raeken, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Basketball Player Theo Raeken, Bullying, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Oblivious Isaac Lahey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Hormones, Underage Sex, Wolf Rage, asserting dominance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: Derek Hale is a growing teenager. He's popular, an all-star athlete and he's the most attractive guy in school. Only thing he didn't know was that he is also going to become an Alpha werewolf. Derek's teenage hormones and inner wolf do not mix well together, and he also has his sights on an attractive new teacher that he desperately wants to be his. But there's also the problem of his rival, Theo Raeken, who does everything in his power to piss off Derek and one-up him in every way.





	Claiming The Teacher (New)

**Author's Note:**

> For returning readers from my previous fic --
> 
> Welcome to the new fic! It's worth reading again, since I've managed to change about 70% of what has happened already. I tried to type as much as I could but I started getting a bit sleepy and so I stopped here. This plot might change over the next few chapters, depending on what I want to do and what I all want to happen. I hope it seems a bit better than before!
> 
> For new readers -- 
> 
> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fic, and please read the warnings before you start to get into it. I definitely wouldn't want anyone to continue reading it if you're not into the warnings since they will be coming in future chapters. (The major character death and rape/non-con warnings mainly.)

"Hey, Derek!"  
"Yeah?"

"Is it true?!" Scott McCall ran towards his best friend, Derek Hale. The older boy rose his brow and looked to Scott in confusion. Derek was placing some of his textbooks into his locker when Scott ran up to him. He shut his locker and turned to face Scott.

"What are you talking about, Scott?" Derek crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Scott. The boy was breathing a bit heavily from having ran all the way to Derek from where he was on the other side of the school. After hearing specific news about Derek, he knew he had to ask his friend about it.

"I...Is it true that Coach is going to...Kick you off the team if you don't raise your grades in...Chemistry?!" Scott spoke while trying to catch his breath. Derek could barely register the words until Scott finished his sentence, to which Derek nodded.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's true." Derek said blandly and gave a shrug. Scott widened his eyes at the nonchalant attitude Derek had about his possible suspension from baseball.

"Dude, you can't get kicked off the team! You're like, the best player we have! You have to get that freakin' grade up in Chemistry!" Scott begged like his life depended on it, to which Derek only chuckled and shook his head.

"How am I supposed to do that, Scott? Mr. Harris is a major dick to me, and only me. I hardly think my grade will be raised if I stay after class with him and do some extra credit work. It seems to me that he wants me to be off of the team, and I can't do shit about it unless I want to get suspended from school." Derek's amused mood changed to a sour one at the thought of Mr. Harris, their Chemistry teacher. He then glanced at Scott, who looked like a sad dog begging now.

"Well, maybe you could-"

"Forget it, Scott. I'm going to get kicked off the team by the end of the week, deal with it. I've already accepted it." Derek huffed and threw his bag over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk away from Scott, not giving him a second glance as he overheard the boy still trying to convince him to do something about his grade.

"Just try something, dude! Please! We're going to get crushed without you!" Scott fell to his knees dramatically, hoping to gain his attention. Derek refused to look back at Scott and continued ignoring the boy. A few other students watched Scott and laughed at his begging. As Derek made his way down the school hallways to his next class, he overheard a familiar voice that he dreaded.

"Hey there, Hale." Theo stepped forward, coming up behind Derek with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck do you want, Theo?" Derek responded in pure anger. It was bad enough his mood was ruined at the thought of Mr. Harris preventing him from playing. Now he had to deal with Theo Raeken, the smart-mouthed basketball player who thought he was the shit because he was the best on the team.

"I overheard you're going to get kicked off the baseball team. That's a real shame. The baseball team will be the next laughing stock of the school once they begin their losing streak now that they won't have you." Theo chuckled and noticed the pure anger radiating from Derek. Derek clenched his fists, ready to knock out Theo right then and there. But he held himself back and attempted to calm himself.

"Fuck off, Theo, I really don't have time for your bullshit today."  
"Hey, I'm only stating facts. Not bullshit."

"Whatever." Derek shook his head and ignored Theo's continued comments about him and the baseball team. He really had no time to listen to Theo and headed off to his next class. But strangely, to Derek, he noticed he's been getting a lot more angry with things. He figured it was because of the stress of school, baseball and the nuisance known as Theo Raeken. That must be what it was, Derek figured.

* * *

Derek stood in line patiently as he waited for his turn to grab his food tray and anything else he wished to devour down. Instantly, he picked up a fruit cup and an extra carton of milk. What Derek didn't notice was that Theo was right behind him, observing him and silently judging him for everything he did. Once he felt content with what he had, and after grabbing some utensils, Derek began to make his way to his group of friends that he sat with everyday. Theo quickly passed by him, only giving a grin to Derek as he made his way to his basketball clique. Derek glared in return and continued on.

Derek could already see Lydia and Jackson giving kisses to one another, making him sigh in annoyance. He didn't dislike them, but he truly hated seeing them all up on each other. It was both disgusting and unsettling, and maybe some jealousy sneaked in every now and then. Derek did want something like Lydia and Jackson had, but definitely would not admit it to anymore but himself. Scott and Allison were speaking to each other flirtatiously, and Erica and Boyd feeding each other, the two being in their honeymoon phase of dating. Noticing Derek's presence, the six all turned to glance at Derek, who now sat silently and stared down at his food.

"Hey, Derek." Allison was the first one to greet Derek, having a smile on her face that cheered up Derek slightly. Derek gave a simple nod to her and proceeded to pick at his food with his fork. Scott looked to Allison and gave a shrug. She continued speaking. "We all heard about the whole baseball fiasco-"

"Scott, did you really have to inform everyone?" Derek said immediately, glaring at the boy who was now looking nervous. Allison shook her head and gave a friendly smile to Derek.

"Sorry to bring it up, but, we're all here for you if you need us."

"I'm fine, but thank you." Derek said a bit too quickly, coming off like he was angry and not wanting their help. He was quick to apologize to them. "Yeah, really, I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's okay, Derek. But the whole Theo situation, is that still going on?" Allison rose a brow and noticed the instant look of disgust on Derek's face at the mention of the asshole's name. Scott also seemed a bit irritated as well.

"Sadly, yes, and even more so now that he knows I'm getting kicked off the baseball team soon. He said the team will be the laughing stock of the school once I'm off." Derek grumbled and continued picking at his food, trying to distract himself from the pure anger that he was now feeling. Scott sighed and agreed with Theo's statement, frowning slightly.

"I mean, Theo's not wrong-"

"Scott, hush." Allison was quick to quiet down Scott, only earning a nod from him. Lydia sighed and stopped kissing Jackson for a moment to look towards Derek. He sensed this and looked up to stare back at Lydia.

"Whatever Theo says is only to get a rise from you, Derek, don't bother with him. After all, the basketball team isn't all that great anyway, sorry, Boyd." Lydia was quick to apologize to the boy as he looked up to glare at her. Erica shrugged and silently agreed as well, but didn't have the heart to inform her boyfriend about it. "And it won't be for long, right? I'm sure you can get your grade up in no time, and I'll help if you want me to."

"Thank you, Lydia, but I can do this myself. I'm not a dumb jock." Derek sat up straight and puffed out his chest lightly, feeling proud that he was one of the few jocks in the school that was actually smart. Sadly, that didn't include Scott, but he didn't mention it. Scott nodded and clapped, being the only one out of the group as they all looked toward him.

"What? I mean, Derek's determined, I'm happy about that! In no time he'll be back on the team and leading us to victory!" Scott grinned. Derek smiled in response and began to eat his food now, soon enough talking about topics of interest with his friends as they all enjoyed the rest of their lunch period together. Before long, Derek was leaving the cafeteria and heading straight for his next class. He figured he could arrive a bit early and try to reason with Mr. Harris, feeling like he had the charisma to convince the man to raise his grade. To make things even better, Derek noticed a few girls near his locker, who were all waiting for him to show up. A grin formed on Derek's face and he was ready to be flattered by the girls.

* * *

After a few minutes of compliments and flirtatious talk between him and the girls, Derek said his goodbye to all of them as he headed straight for Mr. Harris's classroom. His thoughts quickly imagining the multiple scenarios of how his conversation with Mr. Harris could go. Most of them were good, but the bad thoughts were also there. In one instance, he believed that he could threaten Mr. Harris's life and get the man to keep his grade at a B+ or higher. Derek was a bit shocked at that sudden thought, and didn't figure he could imagine doing such a thing.

"What a bunch of air-heads." Another familiar voice startled Derek from his thoughts. He looked over to his right and noticed his cousin, Malia, walking up beside him with a smirk on her face. Derek sighed and prepared himself for Malia's criticism about how he spoke with the girls that he was just with. "Oh, Derek, your abs are so hard and sexy! Please, let me touch them and get wet over how much masculinity you radiate." Malia mocked a few of the girls' voices and laughed afterward, earning one from Derek as well surprisingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What's up, Malia?" Derek nudged his cousin's shoulder and earned one back from Malia. The girl shrugged and sighed.

"Nothing much. Peter's still avoiding me like I have the plague, and I'm failing a few of my classes." Malia acted a bit nonchalant about the problems in her life, but Derek knew better. He knew she was truly torn over how her own father, his uncle, wouldn't give her the time of day. It pissed Derek off, but he couldn't control his uncle or his actions. As for her grades, Derek figured as much since she always skipped class to work on her art projects. The subject was her favorite after all. "But enough about me, I heard through the grapevine that is Scott's big mouth that you are getting kicked off the baseball team?"

"God damn it, Scott." Derek sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sadly. But hopefully not, if I'm able to convince Mr. Harris to raise my grade up if I either do some extra credit, or somehow use my charms to do so." Derek smiled in hopes that one of his ideas did work. To Malia though, the girl only laughed a bit too hard for Derek's liking. The boy glared at Malia until she finally stopped.

"Sorry, but, how the hell are you going to charm Mr. Harris into raising your grades? I hardly think he's gay, Derek, especially for someone like you." Malia chuckled and Derek was offended. He began to think that maybe he wasn't the most desired guy in school like he previously thought. Malia noticed his internal struggle on his face, soon laughing once again. "Geez, Derek, you're so full of yourself. But whatever, good luck with what you do decide to do. I have to get to History class early." Malia smiled and waved goodbye to Derek as she headed down the hallway. Derek watched her disappear as he stood right outside of Mr. Harris's classroom door. His heart beat uncontrollably, and hoped for the best, otherwise he would have to resort to his dark thought of threatening the teacher. Derek was still a bit confused as to how he thought that up.

"Hey, Derek!" Just as the boy walked into the classroom, he noticed the presence of Isaac Lahey, a smart, shy kid who he had previously worked together with on a school project for another class. Derek smiled and waved to Isaac in return, making his way over to him and sitting right beside him. The two were the only ones in class for the time being.

"Hey, Isaac. I had no idea you were in this class now?" Derek set his bag up on the counter top desk they both sat at. Isaac nodded and was currently in the middle of taking out his notebook, Chemistry textbook and pencil.

"Yeah, I just switched over to it because I was exceeding in Biology. Didn't need to take it anymore, and they said I could have a head start on Chemistry." Isaac smiled and offered Derek a pencil, the jock having forgotten to bring a pencil to class. Derek thanked Isaac and took out his own notebook and textbook.

"That's cool, Isaac. But I need to let you know now, Mr. Harris is a fucking hard ass." Derek sighed and opened his notebook to his Chemistry notes tab. He scratched the back of his head and barely noticed Isaac's look of confusion. The boy having no idea who Derek was talking about.

"Who's Mr. Harris? It says a different name on my new class schedule." Isaac tugged out his schedule and showed it to Derek. The jock glanced down at it and rose a brow at the name of the teacher who was teaching their Chemistry class. Derek was confused at the teacher's name that he definitely couldn't pronounce. It read ' _Stilinski, Mieczyslaw_ ', to which Derek groaned in response. Isaac glanced at Derek, even more confused than the jock was.

"I have no idea who this guy is. But he sounds like he's going to be some, like, old Russian dude that'll probably be even worse than Harris." Derek sat up straight in his seat, figuring there was no way now that he would be able to convince the teacher to raise his grade. Especially if Mr. Harris spoke with this man before he stopped teaching the class. Maybe he informed him of how much of an awful student Derek was, and that made the jock grip his pencil in anger. Isaac was speaking, but Derek couldn't hear him over the sound of faint ringing in his ears.

"I guess we'll see who this guy is, won't we?" Isaac had finished speaking, nudging Derek as the jock broke from his moment of anger. Just as Derek was about to speak, the two were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Instantly, both of them glanced over to notice a young looking man with brown hair, slightly pale skin and moles on his face.

"Oh, hello, you two!" The man spoke with a smile on his face as he struggled to carry the multiple textbooks he held, and a large file filled with papers. Instantly, the two ran over to help the man in his time of need. Isaac took the file and Derek swiped the textbooks from the man's hands. He sighed in relief and thanked both of the boys before instructing them to place the textbooks and file onto his desk at the corner of the room. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of the man that just walked in. Something about him was luring in Derek, and he felt happy watching the man.

"Uh, are you the new teacher?" Isaac was the one to ask as he watched the man with Derek. The man nodded and grabbed a white board marker from his first drawer at his desk, smiling wide and looking excited.

"Yes, I am! My name's Stiles Stilinski!" Stiles was in the middle of introducing himself when he instantly remembered he was the teacher and they were his students. Both Derek and Isaac stared at Stiles as he looked displeased with himself for a moment and lighting hitting his head. "Oops, I mean, my name's Mr. Stilinski."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski." Derek was the first one to say, holding out his hand and grinning. Isaac also held out his hand, with Stiles shaking both of their hands. Derek tried his best to hold Stiles's hand a bit more longer but failed to once the man pulled his hand away.

"Nice to meet you both too. And your names are?"

"I'm Isaac Lahey." Isaac smiled sweetly and Stiles quickly marked off the boy's name on his list of students for this class. He then glanced up and looked to Derek, expecting the boy to say his name immediately after. But instead, Derek was staring at Stiles with a creepy smile on his face. This made Stiles confused as to what was going on with the boy. Isaac quickly spoke for Derek instead. "And he's Derek Hale."

"Ah, okay! Nice to meet you both." Stiles smiled and marked off Derek's name too, while the jock was nodding in response to what Isaac said. "Sorry I'm a bit of a mess right now, I was told last minute that I was going to start teaching today. So, I'm sort of all over the place with my notes and such." Stiles laughed a bit awkwardly and turned around to begin writing his name on the large white board that was on the wall behind him.

"That's okay! Take all the time you need, us students will understand." Isaac tugged Derek back to their seats, the jock still staring at Stiles. It was then that Isaac nudged Derek and was wondering if he would ever talk again. Derek instantly shook his head and finally broke out of his trance, glancing at Isaac. "Derek, are you alright?"

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry." Derek chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his head, licking his dry lips and looking back over to Stiles. The young man was writing some more things on the board, like the class assignment for today. "So, that's the new teacher for this class, huh?"

"Yeah. He seems like he's cool, I like him already." Isaac smiled and looked at Stiles now too, enjoying the sight of him. It was then that he suddenly felt nervous, like someone was staring at him. He turned to notice Derek staring at him now, looking like he was about to say something. "Uh, something wrong, Derek?"

"You...Like him as a mentor only, yeah?"

"Oh, of course. Not in that way, Derek." Isaac blushed in embarrassment, and was confused as to why Derek thought of it in that way. Instantly, Derek smiled and looked relieved.

"That's good." Derek said a bit too happily as he continued watching Stiles as he began to busy himself with organizing all of his papers and textbooks for his first lesson for the class. Just then, the school bell rang, indicating that lunch time was over and everyone was to head to their next class. Derek took his seat and thought to himself, staying silent as he wondered about his feelings for his new teacher. He had never felt happy about a teacher before, but something about Stiles made him smile and want to be around him all day, every day. But just then, he had remembered his grade for the class. Perhaps raising his grade now won't be too hard, especially if he can use his charms on the young man. Derek felt slightly awful for doing so, but hoped it could work, and he would dedicate himself to doing anything he can in return if Stiles did raise his grade.

"Hello! Come on in, come on in, take a seat!" Stiles said his greetings to his students as they all walked into the classroom one by one. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles the whole time, admiring his smile and the way he moved himself. Derek's eyes soon began to travel lower, and his thoughts went sexual. The jock wondered if Stiles had a nice ass too, and by the looks of it, from the way the young man's pants hugged his ass, he did. Derek grinned to himself, looking like a smiling idiot when Isaac looked over to him again.

"Uh," Isaac blinked his eyes and looked forward again. He had no idea what was up with Derek, the jock having been acting strange since their new teacher had entered the room. Isaac never was that bright when it came to things as obvious as this.

"Now, everyone, I am your new Chemistry teacher, Mr. Stilinski. I hope I have the pleasure of getting to know each and every one of you personally throughout the school year." Stiles gave a hopeful smile, earning one back from a few students while others just wanted to the class to be over already. Derek sat up straight and lightly puffed his chest out, trying to appear as masculine as he could to hopefully impress Stiles. But Derek had no idea he was doing that, and was confused once he realized it. Stiles gave a clear smile to Derek when he met his eyes, making the jock blush lightly and feel delighted that the young man noticed him.

"So, what happened to Mr. Harris?" A student asked curiously. Everyone else also wondered as well and kept silent as Stiles was thinking of an answer that wouldn't exactly give away Mr. Harris's situation.

"He had some other things to deal with. So, he won't be returning at all for the rest of the year. That's all I'm going to say about that." Stiles gave a nervous laugh. A few students began to gossip about their former teacher. Isaac thought to himself and soon looked to Derek.

"You think it's cause he got fired for being so cruel to you and other students?" Isaac joked, but only received silence from Derek. He then snapped his fingers near the jock's face, who was in a trance over watching Stiles explaining the day's assignment. "Derek?"

"Oh, sorry Isaac. I was just paying attention to Mr. Stilinski is all..." Derek gave a small smile to Isaac and glanced at him for a moment. He opened his notebook and began to write down everything Stiles was explaining, as did other students. Isaac soon joined them and the class continued on for a few minutes in silence. It seemed peaceful, but it was soon interrupted by the appearance of a student who arrived a bit late to the class. Everyone looked to the door when it opened, as did Stiles.

"Sorry for being late, teach. I was a bit busy." Theo spoke smoothly and gave a charming smile to Stiles as he walked in. Derek immediately glared at Theo and gripped his pencil tightly. Isaac looked less than impressed as well.

"It's okay, uh..." Stiles motioned his hand to Theo, not knowing the boy's name just yet. Theo only stared for a moment before realizing what the young man wanted from him.

"The name's Theo. And yours?" Theo held out his hand to Stiles, while the young man took it in his. Derek was fuming at the sight of this.

"My name's Mr. Stilinski." Stiles smiled back to Theo, the two looking far too close to comfort for Derek's liking. Instantly, the jock stood up and practically stomped up to the front of the class to meet with Theo and Stiles. Theo noticed the presence of his rival and dropped his friendly smiled. It was now a cocky smirk when he looked to Derek.

"Hale. I forgot you were in this class. I guess this'll be quite the year, huh?" Theo slowly let go of Stiles's hand, the young man not knowing what was going on between the two boys. Derek watched closely as Theo let go of Stiles's hands and soon calmed down once Theo had his hands to his sides. Stiles only looked between them both and cleared his throat to gain their attention, feeling the heavy tension in the air.

"Derek, is there something you need?" Stiles looked at the boy with a smile. Derek immediately shook his head, pretending to throw away something into the trash can by the door. Theo shrugged and walked towards the back of the class, sitting on the opposite side of Isaac and Derek's table with a female student. Once making sure Theo left the proximity of Stiles, the jock turned and smiled warmly to his teacher. Stiles smiled back in return and watched as Derek made his way back to his seat. Going back to explaining the assignment, Stiles turned back to the board and wrote down some information for everyone to copy into their notebooks.

"You okay?" Isaac asked Derek with deep concern. He knew Derek didn't like Theo at all, and feared for everyone's safety if a fight broke out between the two. Derek nodded and stayed silent, sitting down and listening to Stiles. It was strange, Stiles's voice was soothing him and making him feel a lot more content. He felt his anger simmer down to a mere spark, but the spark only being there because of Theo's presence in the classroom. Derek decided to ignore Theo's presence for the rest of the class period, only glancing over to him when he answered a question or two. But overall, Derek felt content and kept his attention on Stiles throughout the whole hour.

"Okay class, it seems the period is almost over now. You may all pack up your things and get ready to leave for your final class of the day." Stiles gave a smile to everyone and began to erase the information he wrote down on the white board. Doing as they were told, everyone began to stuff their notebook, textbook and other school items into their bags. Derek took his time with packing up, feeling like he didn't need to rush out of class like he normally did. He wanted to enjoy Stiles's presence a bit longer.

"I wonder why Theo's in here now?" Isaac spoke to Derek as he stood up from his seat and threw his bag over his shoulder. Derek only hummed in response, wondering the same thing. The two watching as Theo walked to the front of the class with a few other students, all of them ready to leave. Stiles sat at his desk and typed away on his computer.

"Who knows." Derek grumbled. A deep, deep feeling inside of his stomach warned him that Theo being in his class with his very attractive teacher was threatening. He felt the need to make sure that nothing happened between Stiles and Theo, even them having physical contact with each other was dangerous. Dark thoughts soon clouded Derek's mind, and all he could think of was tearing apart Theo if he ever lay his hands on Stiles without his permission. Stiles was his.

Derek felt shock. That was the first time he referred to Stiles as his, like he owned the young man. He knew these weren't his own thoughts, they couldn't be. It was then that Derek felt a rumble in his chest, something that he had no idea he could do.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow!" Stiles shouted as the school bell rang. Everyone quickly left the classroom in a hurry, with Isaac dragging behind and Derek still standing by his seat. The jock shook his head and blinked repeatedly. "Are you okay, Derek?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I am." Derek blushed and smiled to his teacher. The young man nodded and smiled in return, going back to typing on his computer as Derek began to make his way to the door.

**Don't leave! Our mate needs to be scented by us, everyone needs to know he belongs to US!**

Derek stopped in his tracks. He was about to step out of the classroom when he heard the booming voice in his head. The need to do what the voice told him was powerful, and he didn't realize he turned around. In moments, he was standing right by Stiles's desk, staring at the young man until Stiles noticed him.

"Derek?" Stiles rose a brow at the boy. He widened his eyes at the sight of Derek slowly tugging at the zipper of his pants. "What are you doing?!"


End file.
